Percy Jackson and the Olympians: The Legend Slayer: Rise of the Legend
by VampyreEmoHunter
Summary: The beginning of the end, the start of the finish. A new demigod is found under the start of the finish, and she isn't what she seems. Founding as the daughter of the only childless god, she is rejected by the world. But, her powers are only budding, and a new legend is to rise.


**Percy Jackson and the Olympians: The Legend Slayer: Rise of the Legend**

Summary: "I already know I am illegal, I know I should be dead. But I am something you are not… judge me for that." The beginning of the end, the start of the finish. A new demigod is found under the start of the finish, and she isn't what she seems. Founding as the daughter of the only childless god, she is rejected by the world. But, her powers are only budding, and a new legend is to rise.

Rating: T

**Heyo! **

**I am Mizore Hino, this is my first PJO and HOO fanfic!  
I have written Fairy Tail (anime) fanfiction tho! **

**I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OC(s)! The awesome Rick owns the rest.**

The stars shine brightly in the brisk of night.

Running across the ground, panting, and exhausted, the teenager ran.

Her long black hair flew behind her and her silver crescent eyes flickered everywhere.

"Mitchiku! Mitchiku! Come this way!" shouts a boy ahead of the girl.

Mitchiku picks up her pace and races ahead.

The Hyrda chases her as she makes it towards the barrier her friend was across.

"Hurry! Mitchiku!" Mitchiku starts shedding tears and her legs start to wear out.

"Haruka!" shouts Mitchiku in desperation and the red head runs out to the bottom of the hill.

Haruka grabs Mitchiku and picks her up bridal style and runs back up the hill.

They almost reach the barrier when the Hydra scratches Mitchiku.

"AHHH!" she screams in pain as a long gash makes her way down her left arm.

"M-Mitchiku!" shouts Haruka in worry.

He steps across the barrier and sets down Mitchiku.

"That bastard will pay…" he grumbles and picks up the broken mirror piece from his pocket.

"Haruka! Don't chop off his head! That's the Hydra!" warns the silver eyes crescent and the fire sun eyes nod.

Haruka runs out again and runs to the Hydra.

They circle and slash at each other when Haruka accidently throws the mirror piece.

"NO!" he shouts as the piece flies… flies right into the Hydra's heart.

The creature wails and bursts into monster dust.

The Fire sun eyes walk back to Mitchiku, who is faint from blood loss.

Haruka picks her up gently and calls out.

"Help! She needs help! PLEASE!"

Campers run out from their cabins, all in PJs and surprised.

A blonde with stormy grey eyes walks up to them and gasps in surprise.

"We need an Apollo camper, NOW!"

Mitchiku wakes up to a blinding white light to see a boy sitting next to her.

"Uhm, hello?" she asks and he shakes awake.

"Oh, good! You're awake! I'm Will Solace! And you are…"

Mitchiku picks up from where he left off.

"Mitchiku, Mitchiku Reis." She says before looking around.

"Where am I? Where is Haruka? What happened to the Hydra from last night?" he minds races with questions as Will calms her down.

"Okay, Okay. One at a time. You are at Camp Half-Blood, a camp for children of gods. If you mean the red head, Haruka is fine. The Hydra? According to Haruka, he killed it." Will looks off thoughtfully before Mitchiku interrupts his train of thought.

"C-Camp Half-Blood? I knew I saw Greek Mythology creatures because my mother warned me of the mist, but I didn't think I would be a demi-god. My mother is one…" She frowns thoughtfully while Will looks off guard.

"Wait, wait, wait. Okay, your MOTHER is a demigod?" Mitchiku nods while curling her hair around her finger.

"Well, she is my biological mom…but she seems stranger than a human… I never knew my father…but I'm sure he wasn't a god…" The Silver Crescent eyes keeps on rambling before Will puts a finger on her lips.

"Hush. Okay so, you think your mother might not be a demigod?" The black haired beauty nods.

"Hmm, interesting…" he trails off and paces around.

A loud knock trips him off path and he opens the door.

"Yes?"  
A blonde along with a black head come in.

"Hello Annabeth, Percy." Will greets the two with respect.

"Hey Will!" says Percy and smiles.

Annabeth strays to Mitchiku who looks up at her.

"Nope! Not an Athena. Doesn't have the looks…" Annabeth says with finality while giving a triumph look at Percy who hangs his head.

'I don't even LIKE Athena…' thinks Mitchiku.

"So, you know about Greek Mythology? So you are aware you are a demigod?" clarifies Percy after Will tells them everything.

Mitchiku nods while looking at her clothing.

Her school skirt is torn up showing her calfs and down with her socks shredded and shoes muddy.

Her top is crinkled and stuck to her shoulder while torn at the sleeves.

"Well, we have had an awful lot of new campers. You have the hair of Poseidon…maybe a sister to Percy?"

Mitchiku shrugs as she stands up.

"Before we head out…let me get you some new clothes…"

After getting Mitchiku a camp shirt and jeans, Annabeth leads Mitchiku around showing all the cabins.

"Whose is that?" asks Mitchiku, pointing at the Artemis cabin.

"That's Artemis's cabin. She has no children. Its honor for her and the Hunters of Artemis stay there as well."

All throughout the tour, Mitchiku felt as if Annabeth's statement was wrong.

That night at the bonfire, Mitchiku and Haruka sat with the Hermes Table.

Haruka changed into a black T-shirt and cargo shorts.

He keeps looking at his glass, warping his reflection.

"Fellow Campers! We have two new children today! Mitchiku And Haruka! Please make them feel welcomed and wait for the claiming!" announces the centaur Chiron.

The campers burst into cheers as the Ares campers talk about how they want Haruka because he took down a Hydra, while the Aphrodite camper chatter about wanting Mitchiku because of her exquisite beauty.

"Hey, I'm Piper, head camper of the Aphrodite Cabin." Says a kaleidoscope eyed girl.

"Hey, Im Mitchiku. It's really nice to meet you." Says Mithiku.

Suddenly everyone hushes as they look at Haruka with a mark glowing above his head.

He looks up to see the mark for…

"ARES!" roars the Ares Cabin as Clarissa(Spell right?) walks up and thumps him on the back.

"Hail, Haruka! Son of Ares!" roars Clarissa and everyone bows to him.

The chatter continues as the tension builds up, waiting to see who Mitchiku gets claimed by.

"Hmm, why isn't Mitchiku CLAIMED YET?!" roars Zeus at the gods as they shuffle uncomfortably.

"I know she isn't mine. Although she is so pretty.." sighs Aphrodite.

"Nope! Percy only has Tyson…for now…" grins Poseidon.

"Nico doesn't really want another sibling…" trails off Hades.

"SHE HATES CEREL!" growls Demeter as everyone facepalms.

"I have had no children." Says Hera as she glares at the rest of the gods.

"Nope!" chorus Ares and Dynious(spelling?).

"Ah… a haiku is not for you, Mitchiku.." sighs Apollo and everyone groans at his bad poem.

"Then who-" the whole council is cut off as they watch the scene below in surprise.

Mitchiku and Piper were still chattering when everyone gasped.

"M-Mitchiku! Y-Your godly parent is…is…"

Mitchiku glanced up to see a sign they hadn't seen in forever, literally never.

"?!" everyone shouted as Piper finally said the name.

"Artemis…"

**Welp, that's it!**

**How was it?**

**Please tell me!  
-Mizore**


End file.
